Boiling 2 - It's Complicated
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Masato and Ren are a couple and nobody knows about their relationship. But, what if one of their friends discovers about their love? And to make things worse, what if appears a rival to Ren?
1. Chapter I - Lust!

**Hey, Hey ;] ! Welcome to Boiling's Sequel xD!**

**This chapter is beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara =')**

**If you're reading this for the first time, I advise you to go read the prequel of this story, the title is just "Boiling" ;D.**

**For the others… HEHEHE ^V^**

**Enjoy the 1stchapter!**

* * *

**Boiling 2 - It's Complicated**

* * *

**Lust!**

* * *

His heartbeat sounded strongly in his ears. He didn't know why, but his eyes were seeing Hijirikawa in a different, a very different way. Surprisingly, his eyes were seeing the blue haired boy in front of him in the most sexual way possible. He already was imagining the types of things he could do with Masato's skin... lips... tongue... hands... Oh my God, why?

When he came back to himself it was too late, his tongue was already raping Hijirikawa's mouth without hesitation. Mmm! It was so good, so addictive and exciting that he was lost amidst Masato's seductive heat.

He could feel the other boy fighting against him, but he couldn't... No, he didn't want to stop. Instead he wanted to explore every corner inside Masato's mouth but, if he could choose, he desired explore every inch of Masato's erotic body. For example his ears, his neck, his chest, his nipples, his belly, his legs, his...He couldn't continue, otherwise he would do everything to Hijirikawa. He swallowed hard before such thoughts, but the image of his mouth and hands touching and surrounding Hijirikawa's body was very present in his own mind.

* * *

"Wait... Jinguji wait!" Masato was running after his lover. He was incredulous with what was happening to him.

"For what? Are you going to deny what my eyes saw in that room?" Said the tall blond. He was angry with the blue haired boy, he never thought that something like that could happen with him. He was truly disappointed, on top of everything he couldn't believe that his lover would betray him in that way.

Masato stopped suddenly hearing Ren's words. He couldn't deny what Ren saw but he could deny what his lover was thinking.

"Jin... Jinguji I didn't feel anything, that kiss didn't transmit any kind of feeling to my body you should know that."

"Excuse me?! I should know? You saw... No, you felt that kiss, it was a deep one! His tongue was inside your mouth, I almost believe it went down your throat and you're here trying to make me believe that you felt nothing? Don't make me out to be a fool!"

Ren started to walk again and Masato stood behind astonished with Jinguji's statement. Then, when the blond was already distant, ran after him and cried "But you're a fool Ren! A big one!"

His lover stopped, glanced angrily at him and said in a scary voice "Try to repeat that again Hijirikawa and I'll not be able to control myself."

Masato was hurt by Ren's attitude. Lately, when were just the two of them, Jinguji called him 'Masato' and he did the same calling him by the nickname 'Ren', but now... Now he had called him that way and his lover didn't respond to his feelings. How long had he felt distant from the blond? At least for seven months, since the time they had become a couple. He felt insecure, so insecure he could die.

"R-Ren? You're an idiot! A fool! A stupid!" Jinguji was fuming with rage and was about to hit Hijirikawa's face. He never felt this way before 'til now. "You SHOULD know that my body never, ever, will react to anyone's because only you can make me feel that way. JUST YOU!" Masato breathed deeply, since he had lost so much energy while he shouted such words to Ren. "I'm leaving!"

Saying that, the blue haired boy left Ren behind with his eyes and mouth opened in amazement.

_"Tsk! He's an idiot but... Why did he kiss me in that way? I_ _told__ to Jinguji that didn't feel anything but, __to tell the truth__, my body did react. I can even still feel his tongue around mine inside my mouth."_ He blushed remembering again what had happened in his room. Then, he shook his head and continued lost with his thoughts. "Even_ if his tongue was touching mine while inside my mouth, I never moved my tongue, it remained in a corner of my mouth! __Tsk, that stupid Ren!"_

* * *

He touched his own lips while remembering the previous kiss. He wasn't interested in any type of romantic relationship, actually he wasn't interested in any relationship but, the most important was the fact that he wasn't gay. He had not had any girlfriend lately and always was surrounded by guys, hot guys, but his body never ever, reacted with any other guy before. Until now, with Hijirikawa Masato.

He already had known him for one year, well almost one year. Yet had never looked at him in such a sexual way before. He wanted to feel Hijirikawa, to touch and be touched by him. He desired to taste him. His body was reacting again just with erotic thoughts.

He languidly licked his lips while unbuttoning his pants. He was ready to relieve his body and lost his mind to Masato's pale irresistible body. Oh my God, so much temptation!

Thinking that all this attraction began with a carpet was something crazy, but was the truth. He and Hijirikawa were together in that room to take off a large carpet off the floor. It seemed that Ringo-sensei wanted to change all rooms's style, so all students were required to do the job. He wasn't that happy with the idea, but couldn't do anything since he was the student and Ringo was the teacher. The strangest thing was the fact of they weren't in school but in a cottage and had to do this annoying task. They were on vacation due to all the hard work they had done in the recent months, but not even with the excuse of being tired could they escape the task.

The good point amidst all this was the fact that everyone in the cottage had to help, otherwise he would never do something so tiresome. They had to change the beds, then the wardrobes and lastly the carpets. The problem was, each carpet was too large and even three peoples couldn't do everything perfectly.

He sighed only remembering the first carpet that he, Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato had taken out. It was really difficult and tiresome. He quickly came back to his main objective, remembering how everything had begun between he and the erotic blue haired boy. They removed the damn carpet and Jinguji was the one who would deliver it as he and Masato would remove one of the other carpets that were in the huge room.

So, Ren left the room while he and Hijirikawa positioned themselves already prepared to pull the red carpet but, suddenly Masato slipped on another one beside that and almost fell to the floor. He tried to break the boy's fall with his own body, so he grabbed Hijirikawa and pulled him close causing both of them to fall. For several seconds they remained with their eyes clenched shut, absorbing the slight pain; but then he opened his eyes and saw temptation. Masato was still with his eyes shut and was touching his head, probably he had hurt himself when he fell on the floor. He, on the other hand, had fallen on top of him so he wasn't hurt. But, at that moment what mattered wasn't the fall but the fact he was on top of such gorgeous figure.

Hijirikawa shone under the sunlight coming from the large window on the room. Even his own shadow didn't cover the beauty of the blue haired boy's body. Not even Masato's clothes. He could feel everything, his warmth, how soft his skin was to his touch. What left him the most aroused was Hijirikawa's member under his tight grey pants. Masato was a man but he couldn't care less about that fact at the moment. Suddenly Hijirikawa opened his eyes. Was it his punishment for being rude to people in all those years? Or it was his punishment for being so damnably aroused by a man? He didn't knew which reason was the right, but... Oh! he wanted so much to taste Hijirikawa Masato in every possible way that he thought he would get crazy with such strong desire. After all it wasn't only Masato's body, his deep blue eyes also awakened something inside his own body, but what exactly was that strange sensation?

Even if he wanted to try understand what feeling it was, he couldn't when he looked directly at his light pink lips. They were so appetizing, so tempting that he had to taste them. So he closed his eyes, he closed them and felt the softness of Hijirikawa's lips with his own. It wasn't enough, he had to explore more, much more. Then he opened his mouth and inserted his tongue inside Masato's mouth feeling his hot and addictive heat, but not just that... No! He felt much more just like he wanted. He felt Masato's flavor. It was sweet... So sweet! How could be that possible? He was with the blue haired boy for two hours and he hadn't eaten anything at all, so... Why? Why this sweet flavor? He wanted to know what taste was this, so he kissed Masato wildly. He tried to touch every corner of his mouth. Teeth, tongue, throat, the roof of his mouth, everything. He was unable to discover which aroma it was, then the blond returned to the room.

"Hi... Hi-ji-rikawa?" Called the blond very astonished by the sight.

He saw his lover kissing another man. Was he seeing things? It had to be that... He was tired after so much hard work. It wasn't true that his boyfriend was lying on the floor with a hot guy on top of him and kissing each other. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again Masato had a scared expression on his face, but the hot guy was still on top of him. After all, it was true.

"Re-Ren? This... This is... We... I.." Hijirikawa tried, with all his might he tried find a justification. The more he searched for one, the more he was scared what the possible reaction of his boyfriend would be. Besides, the other guy was still on top of him. He didn't know what was the true reason for what had happened between them moments before, but he knew with all his certainty that the other was horny with the previous erotic and sexy kiss. Hijirikawa clenched his eyes as if wanted to wake up from a nightmare, but when he opened them again, Ren was no longer in the room.

After remembering such a tempting situation, he was more hot even after he relieved his own body, those thoughts were much more strong so he had to replay everything again since the beginning.

"Hijirikawa... Hiji... Aaaah!"

* * *

"Wait Masato!" Ren shouted while seeing his lover's back walking away from him. Masato stopped and looked at him. "I... You're telling me the truth?" He asked seriously. He was feeling insecure after seeing such deep kiss between Hijirikawa with a different man.

For moments Masato trembled with the question. He couldn't lie to the person he loved, but he also couldn't tell him that another man had achieved awakening his body in such wildly way.

"Of course I am. I love you Ren!" He felt a strong twinge in his chest. With this answer he had betrayed Ren twice. First because he had lied him, second because lying to his boyfriend, he had reinforced that idea by telling him how much he loved him.

Hearing that, Ren smiled and approached from Masato kissing him gently.

"I love you too, Masato."

* * *

**Hope you liked! ;3**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II - Breaking up!

**Hey, here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry if this is too much erotic, but when I start I can't stop, it's as if I was possessed by something xD**

**Chapter beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara =')**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Breaking up!**

* * *

He was walking in one of the great gardens by the cottage, when his eyes saw the same glow and sensuality from yesterday. Hijirikawa Masato was lying on the green grass under an enormous tree. He only looked at his lips and remembered that kiss. Hmm... that fucking sexy kiss! No! He should apologize, if he didn't do that, then his relationship with Hijirikawa would become weird and he couldn't allow that for either of them. He approached from behind the blue haired boy but Masato was dozing and didn't noticed his presence.

Oh it was hard. So hard, that he was almost losing control before his strong and wild desire. Masato was a man, then why is he so attractive? Even under Hijirikawa's clothes, he could imagine how his skin was. Soft, hot, sweet... Damn it, appetizing! He knelt by Masato's figure and leaned over him softly kissing his neck and he felt something... No, he smelled something. A very sweet scent. He looked at the blue haired man, but he didn't move.

_"Good... Now it's easy."_

In a smooth gesture, he lay on top of Masato and sweetly raped his mouth again. Again that sensation in his body. That strong desire, that wild will... He could feel his member growing inside of his pants against Hijirikawa's. From Masato's body's reaction he could guess that he wasn't indifferent for him. At least his kiss. At that moment he wasn't feeling anything, but then, he started to feel hands pushing him, so he guessed that Masato was awake. It took too much time. Now, in this moment, Hijirikawa Masato belongs to him. Only him and nobody else.

Masato's tongue wasn't working with his own, so he stopped the kiss but never let go of his mouth. With this attitude, he felt Hijirikawa's body react so fast that inside of his head he laughed. When he decided resume his wild kiss, he felt Masato's tongue inside of his mouth, and with that, he could feel that the other also wanted him in that moment. He kissed the blue haired male until he left him breathless. He dropped his mouth to let him recover and get some fresh air, and licked his neck from bottom to top until he reached his face. Once there, he gave him small bites and captured his mouth again before he could make any type of noise. How many years had gone by and he had never felt anything like this? Even if Hijirikawa was a man he didn't care, he just wanted to feel his scent; taste his flavor. Nothing else existed for him anymore. Masato couldn't believe what was happening to him. Ren was the only one for his body, for him, but why did he have to feel this way for someone else? He wanted to push him away, that was the right thing to do, but his body wasn't listening to his mind. This new sensation was too strong and erotic. It was something new and different from Ren. He couldn't hate it. He didn't want to hate it! It was so good, so wild, so hot that he couldn't help but wanting more... more... much more. So, he initiated the kiss when the other teen stopped. He introduced his tongue inside of his mouth and tried to send the same sensations to the other's body. Static, erotic, hot, unique... An unique sensation. So different from Jinguji. If someone asked him to choose one of them, he couldn't do it. Since both were paradise to him.

When the kiss stopped, both were breathless and excited. Masato opened his blue eyes and still dazzled by all the feelings the kiss had provided him, asked "Why di... did you... do this a-a-again?"

He smiled slyly and answered " 'Cause you'll be mine, that's why."

With that answer Masato moaned and closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, but he couldn't. When the other teen moved, both moaned due to their excitement. Their hard members were stuck against each other like a magnetS, so they could feel each others' hot temperatures even under their pants. It was too much.

"Don-Don't move." Begged Masato. He was afraid of his own reaction. If the other moved at all he could explode at any moment.

"Sorry I.. It wasn't my intention the last movement." He smiled, and all that could been seen were lust and pleasure in it.

"If yesterday you didn't feel anything, then today even if you try you can't deny IT, Hijirikawa!" Said Ren walking toward both. Masato jumped in fright hearing Ren's voice. He looked at his lover and tried to untangled himself from the other's body.

"Don't bother to stop... You can continue. I would like to see what's coming next. Can you please continue?" Ren was hurt. He believed in his boyfriend's words and was betrayed. Again.

"Re-Ren! I..."

"You?" He wore an indifferent expression.

"I'm sorry." Masato didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny everything again.

Jinguji continued with the same expression. "Never call me Ren again. From now on its Jinguji." Hearing that, Masato began to cry with his eyes closed, he didn't want to see his lover's hurt face.

The teen on top of Hijirikawa's body was confused with their talk. _"Since when DID they call each other by their first name? Why Jinguji is so upset with Hijirikawa? And, why is Hijirikawa crying?" _He rose from on top Masato's body and feeling free, the blue haired boy rose from the vivid green grass and ran away from there.

"Oye, what's your relationship with each other?" Asked the hot teen.

The blond looked directly into his eyes and replied "We are boyfriends. No, we were... We broke up now." The teen was astonished at that information. He never guessed that Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato could be together.

"Then, I'm relieved. If you broke up he can be mine." He smirked provoking the blond.

"Yeah... Actually, I've got an idea. Let's see which one of us he will choose. It's something like a bet. Whoever wins, stays with Hijirikawa."

The teen blinked countless times with that proposal. Then, he smiled and said "Sure, why not? I know how he feels about me, but what about you, Jinguji Ren?"

Jinguji smiled bitterly and said "I was his first you idiot! I'm special to him and besides, you can't give him what I gave him. I wish you luck, Kurosaki Ranmaru."

* * *

**Then? Do you like this character? In the anime he was their roommate so I decided to do this hehe x3**

**Who do you think will win Masato's heart?**

**It's easy to know, right? Xb**

**See you soon!**

**PS:. RomiDi do me a review in portuguese please, just once I wanna have a portuguese one x3 hya!**

**Ren-chan are you more calm now? xDD**

**The others, please let me know what do you think 'kay? X3**

**Chuu* for everyone!**


	3. Chapter III - Obsesión!

**Hey Hey dear readers ;D you okay?**

**First I want to thank to RomiDi, she translated the song on my story 'cause it's Spanish and she translated it to English ! Thank's Romi-chan */* S2**

**Also go read her story called "May I help you with that?" ;D**

**This chapter is really sexy xD and beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara (':**

**Enjoy ;D**

**Glossary:**** Obsesión!* - Name of a music by Aventura. The song is really old, but it's amazing… ****I love it!**

* * *

**Obsesión!***

* * *

Hijirikawa was in the cottage's kitchen. He couldn't sleep. He had to share a room with the two boys that made him completely crazy and hot. If he turns to the right, he would see the most intense view ever. He sees an a hot and gorgeous body covered with salient muscles with some drops of sweat from the heat. His reaction was to swallow and remember everything had happened between him and Kurosaki Ranmaru.

The tall silver-haired boy was irresistible... Even more after having tasted such piece of heaven. Masato wanted so much to repeat everything again... He wanted to kiss and be kissed. He wanted to feel that way again, feel Ranmaru's member against his own on verge of exploding.

Oh no... His body was reacting before such thoughts and the incredible view, so he turned around.

On his left he saw temptation and sweetness. Jinguji Ren, his boyfriend... No, his ex boyfriend was totally unique. He could make Masato's heart beat so fast that IT could explode at any moment. He remembered each moment he had passed with him and shed some tears. He missed Jinguji so much. He wanted him so much. What he could do?

So, before such confused and complicated feelings he came to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. For some reason his throat was dry and he was a bit hot. "Maybe I have a slight fever." He sighed. "I deserve this... It's my punishment for being a betrayer."

"You're not a traitor, you just can't resist to sensuality. Don't worry, I'll give you an example."

Masato startled hearing Kurosaki's voice. He quickly looked toward the sexy boy and saw him bare-chested just like when he was sleeping in their room. The glass in his hand, fell to the floor breaking in a thousand pieces. The blue-haired boy startled again hearing the tinkling and clattering as the glass hit the floor. "Ku.. Kurosaki-senpai what are you doing here?"

The silver haired boy smiled and replied while walking toward Hijirikawa "You woke me up when you left the room."

"I'm... sorry sen... senpai." Masato couldn't look directly at him, even if he looked into Ranmaru's face, his eyes would immediately look to his naked body. Oh that skin tone, that perfectly carved muscles... Masato wanted touch them so urgently!

"If you want you can touch..." Ranmaru reached toward Masato's body, grabbed his hand making him touch his naked chest. "Then, do you like it?"

Masato exhaled before his senpai's ask and body. "Hmmm... I..."

"I'm remembering something..." Kurosaki hugged his body, holding his waist and pulling him against his own body and this way he could stimulate Masato's body across his own. "The other day I was writing some lyrics for a new song and I remembered our erotic kiss... Hijirikawa, you also remember, right?" He said whispering into his ear and breathing against his pale skin.

Feeling Ranmaru, a small moan escaped Hijirikawa's mouth making the other teen smile with satisfaction. His body was reacting hearing only his voice, he was scared to know what would happen if he did something else. Masato was panicking with that thought.

"Sen... Senpai let me go please..." Begged the blue-haired teen.

Ranmaru ignored his plea and continued provoking his desire. He wanted to awaken his body.

"I know you remember... When my tongue was inside your mouth fighting against yours... or, when my tongue licked your delicate neck... or..."

"Sto-Stop!"

"Why? Something like that can't be denied, you know it very well."

"Please senpai..."

"Then, tell me why."

Masato didn't want to tell him how aroused he was right now just by his words. If he said that, then he was betraying Ren again. Even if they weren't lovers anymore, he continued to feel guilty with his stupid uncontrollable reactions.

"So?" Insisted Kurosaki, but he received no answer so he pushed Masato's body harder against his own and he heard another small moan from the teen's mouth. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll torture you. You want that?"

With that question Masato lost strength and let his body be controlled by Ranmaru's strong muscled arms. He imagined the amount of things the silver-haired teen could do with his body. Ah! He wanted everything that was inside of his mind so much! Impossible. This is his limit. From now on Ranmaru was who controlled everything.

"I'm pleased with you reaction Hijirikawa, but now I wanna know how much you desire me... Will you tell me?" This sensation was the best. He never liked to obey people, if he could he'd always run away from people's orders.

"Ple-ase Kuro-sa-ki-sen-pai..." Masato was so damnably hot. He wished be touched in every corner of his entire body.

Ranmaru smirked and said "Wanna know my song?"

"Eh?"

"About you... Us..."

"I..."

Hijirikawa didn't want anything like that, he wanted to feel hot temperature against his skin, fast heartbeats against his body. Damn it, he wanted Kurosaki Ranmaru's body, touch, kiss... everything from him.

"Don't worry, you will like this..."

How could Masato like something else besides his senpai's body? Not even a fucking song could satisfy him right now.

Suddenly, the blue-haired teen felt a slight move, countless times, against his body, Especially his horny member. As a consequence, he felt a strong moan emanate from his throat as he began to breathe faster. "Kuro-sa-ki... senpai, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you, Hijirikawa. Do you know what means 'caliente'? It's Spanish..." Said the silver haired boy smirking and enjoying it more and more.

"Why are we dancing? And... without music? Well, I know that's Spanish, but I apologize I don't know the meaning." Said Masato confused.

"Oh... I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to offend you. And, we don't need a song... We are the song. Just feel my body against yours. 'Caliente' means hot, it's what our dance will be." After saying this, Kurosaki kissed Hijirikawa's uncovered shoulder during their movements. The blue haired boy groaned with his sudden action.

Their bodies were so close to each other, that Masato could feel the other's hot sexual member against his own. Their moves were slow but sexy. Ranmaru was who drove Masato into his 'caliente rhythm'. Two steps to the right, then one to the left. Right, right... left. Right, right... left. Always the same sensual pattern. In the beginning Hijirikawa wasn't moving according to Kurosaki's rhythm, but the silver haired teen pushed him even more and slid his right hand on Hijirikawa's back taking control of their movements. "Can I sing for you, my little kohai?" Asked the tall teen.

"If I say no, you will stop, Senpai?" Answered the blue-haired.

What was that? Their personalities were completely distorted... It was as if, their excited minds were controlling their bodies. Hijirikawa didn't remember Ren anymore, he just could think about his sexy senpai.

"No, I won't stop." He responded with an intense voice causing a shiver to rake over Masato. Then, he started to sing and their bodies continued to move according to Ranmaru's command.

"_It's five o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept at all_

_Thinking about your beauty I will go crazy_

_Imsomnia is my punishment, you're love'll be my relief_

_Until you're mine I won't live in peace"_

"It's true Hijirikawa, I can't sleep… you're too much!"

"Senpai…"

"Shh… Just listen and feel me."

"_I also met you're boyfriend, you don't love him because he's not worthY of you_

_He wouldn't know how to satisfy you the way I would do_

_Yet, I will be patient 'cause he's no match for me_

_So there's no reason why I should respect him…_

My only hope now is that you hear my words"

"You know what I mean. I also know how you feel… You need something wild that can make your body vibrate"

"But I've got someone…"

Ranmaru placed his thumb on Masato's mouth and says "Shh! What have I told you? Just listen…"

"_What I want it's to talk to you, then try to kiss you_

_Is it possible to die from an obsession?_

_You may think I'm a fool, arrogant, even crazy_

_But, for love, I'm very original_

_I captivate like others, conquer on my way  
Loving is my talent, I'll make you fall for me…_

_Excuse me if I offended you, but I'm just being honest_

_In detail, hear __my__ version_

_Pure chocolate and cream, grab you and devour you_

_Take you to a new world within your mind, honey_

_Come on, let's live our affair, let's do a thousand crazy things_

_I'll caress you in ways that no one has invented before."_

"Those are my feelings, Hijirikawa! I also want to know how you feel, but for now… I'll ask your erotic body! You know... I'm starved and, just like on my song, I wanna eat you up. You're so sweet... But I'm thinking, What if we added something more sweet and creamy? I think it would be better. Let's try 'kay?"

"What are you..."

Saying this, the silver-haired boy takes Masato into his lap and sits him on the kitchen stand. Then, he unbuttons Masato's pajamas and puts some whipped cream on the blue-haired teen's skin. The white cream covered Masato's chest, but his small pink nipples stand out amidst all that sweet and creamy custard.

Hijirikawa was astonished with Kurosaki's attitude. He couldn't believe what his eyes and body were seeing and feeling.

"Sen-pai...?"

"I told you Hijirikawa, I'm starved." Ranmaru said huskily, his voice low and seductive.

So, Ranmaru licked Masato's chest from top to bottom and the white cream was melting and disappearing with his tongue's movement. Hijirikawa grabbed tightly to Ranmaru's shoulders and strongly moaned he tried to contain it but couldn't. This was so vibrant, so wild. He wished for more and more. Licking was good, feels good but he wanted much more than a simple lick on his chest.

Ranmaru looked at his face and saw parted lips that yearned for a deep kiss, so he caught his mouth and kissed it. He inserted is tongue fiercely, so fiercely inside of Hijirikawa's mouth that he felt a slight pain, but he couldn't care less, he only wanted feel Masato's sweet aroma. And he felt... He felt that soft but addictive flavor. He wanted so much to find out the name to that wild taste... But now he has to stop kissing his mouth and try to explore new things amidst that eroticism. So, he moved until he reached one of his pink nipples and licked it applying a few bites that sent into Hijirikawa's body sensations like electric shocks. The blue-haired teen moaned... moaned... moaned until his voice stopped.

Ranmaru dropped his sweet pink nipple and said licking his own lips to clean some whipped cream "Hijirikawa, your lovely nipples are so good. They're just like gooseberries... I think I'll stay addicted to this."

Masato blushed and said really embarrassed "Kurosaki-senpai... stop... don't say... something like that now." His breathing was deep and fast. The previous feelings were so different from those he got from Jinguji.

_"Jinguji..."_ He remembered his loved one and started to cry without realizing it.

Seeing his tears, Ranmaru asked surprised and worried "Hiji... rikawa? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No I... I just..." In a quick move he jumped from the stand and ran out of the kitchen. He felt so bad for what he had done to his lover. No… Ex lover.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm special to him, sen-pai?" Asked Jinguji entering the kitchen and surprising Ranmaru.

The silver-haired teen was upset with his kouhai's presence and said "Shut the hell up Jinguji! What are you talking about?"

"He was crying 'cause he remembered me. You thought you had hurt him? Don't joke senpai, he was enjoying it... I can say that with 100% certainty!" Said Ren smiling trying to provoke his senpai.

"Tsk" Uttering this Ranmaru left the kitchen leaving Ren alone and changing his smiling expression into a very sad one. Even as he was saying this, seeing what he saw between Hijirikawa and their senpai hurt him. His heart was broken.

* * *

**What do you think? Is this too much erotic? I'm so embarrassed GRR!**

**I hope you had liked.**

**PS:. Ren-chan, I hope you're still alive xDD**

**I forgot to say that I cut all girl's parts of the song xD**

**Chuu* Everyone**


	4. Chapter IV - Dèjá Vu

**Hey, Hey! =,D Sorry for the wait, but I was busy perverting my soul xDD (O/O forget what I said) *cough cough***

**First I wanna thank to some of my reviewers =,)**

**'Drunk on Love'For some reason your review only appeared a few days ago (that's something annoying 'cause I really like to know people's opinion but whatever), I hope you're enjoying this, and I hope not disappoint you in any chapter! =,) Your review made me happy! Chuu***

**'AisuRuhi'I think you did fav on my prequel "Boiling", so I PM you, but you made me a review outside of your account so I think you haven't been here... Anyway, I'm really happy with the fact you're loving my story =,)! Hope you can love it until the end! And, one more thing… Don't hate Ranmaru, he's just fighting for Masa's love né ;D Chuu***

**'cherry-x'^/^ thank you so much! I'm embarrassed of you being a fan of Boiling's saga xD but I really appreciate your review a lot! Hope you can enjoy the rest of my story! =,) Chuu***

**To all of you (my other reviewers) myself, 'Kotori Yui', thank you a lot giving a Xi S2 (a very tight hug x/D)**

**If you don't want, then a reverence haha!**

**Chap beta'ed by my dear Scarlotte O'hara :')**

**Enjoy! =,D**

* * *

**Dèjá vu**

* * *

Ranmaru opened his eyes and saw a glowing thin figure lying on the bed in front of him. His first reaction before such temptation was to lick his lips as if he already could taste the flavor of the sexy blue-haired teen. His white and sweet skin around his irresistible neck that made him want to suck it, his collarbone so salient that IT made him want to bite it, his hot chest half-visible that made him want to lick and kiss... His body was starting to react and he was already prepared to relieve his erected member from that pleasurable pain, when remembered the blond, who shared the room with them. He raised a bit his head, looking into Ren's bed, and noticed that he wasn't on the room anymore, so an idea came into his mind.

He rose from his bed and walked to Hijirikawa's, once there, he leaned over him and licked his lips very slowly. The other teen only moved and continued sleeping, which made Ranmaru laughed, a small low laugh. Then he reached his ear and licked it in the same way, very slowly. He licked the opening into the boy's ear, but only for a split second, then he bit his ear's top nerve and whispered "Né Hijirikawa, if you don't wake up, I'll take control of your erotic body and possess it."

Masato began to slowly wake and half asleep said blinking his eyes "What... More a few minutes, Ren."

Hearing that, the silver-haired teen clenched his fists tightly and ground his teeth.

"Tsk! I'll make you forget him, Hijirikawa!" Saying this, Ranmaru lay on top of him and took total control of Masato's mouth. His kouhai suddenly woke and found himself assaulted by the tasty lips of his sexy senpai.

_"He's kissing me again! Why?"_ Masato tries to move, but felt Ranmaru's hard on against his leg and tightly closed his blue eyes. _"He's hard... and I'm starting to be that way... I can't resist! Kurosaki-senpai..."_

Ranmaru starts to undress him, while they're kissing then, when Masato's chest is exposed, Kurosaki begins to caress his skin with his large and masculine hands. Hijirikawa wasn't able to do anymore than groan and beg for more. In fact, his senpai was possessing him, mainly his body. How can someone take so much control of the other in less than one month? Their attraction only began one week ago and Hijirikawa felt that his body already belonged to Ranmaru's hands and desire. There was always Ren, his ex-lover. He missed him so much, but right now, his mind only can think about Kurosaki and his erected member that was brushing countless times his leg and, sometimes, his own member.

The silver-haired teen stopped kissing him to lick and bite at his small pink nipples, first one and then the other, to allow him to feel the same intense pleasure through both nipples.

His senpai stopped and looking at him, showed a lascivious smile and said while touching with his fingertips on Masato's nipples "Look Hijirikawa, they're so red, now they're like two little gooseberries... So vivid, so sweet, so addictive!"

Masato shudders and says embarrassed "P-Please senpai, d-don't s-say that."

"Hmm... Why not? You know you like it when I say this..."

Masato only made a noise with his mouth and his senpai smirked. Suddenly Ranmaru dropped his face to Masato's pajama's pants and says looking into his hard on "Look how this already is... Looks painful... Né Hijirikawa, do you want the help of your dear senpai?"

Masato looks at him amazed. Only hearing that helped his member to grow a little more. He swallowed while imagining his senpai's mouth around his hot and erected member.

Kurosaki smirked, he knew very well what his sweet and erotic kouhai was thinking. Then, he brushed his lips gently over Masato's hard on through his pants and said "If you don't tell me, I'll remain quiet... Do you want my help or not, Hijirikawa?"

The warmth of Ranmaru's lips was stimulating Masato's body with every passing second. Due to this last question, Hijirikawa didn't knew what to say, he wanted but he had felt a painful twinge in his chest due to his strong desire for his senpai. He and Ren never had done such A lascivious thing before, not because they didn't want to, but because they weren't ready. Not yet.

Seeing him so distracted made Ranmaru grind his teeth again. _"Shit! He's thinking about that idiot again! But, do you know Hijirikawa, you'll be mine... Only mine!"_

Without anymore waiting, Ranmaru bites hard Hijirikawa's member and the other teen jumped groaning in pleasure and arching his back.

The silver-haired boy, smirked and said teasing him "What Hijirikawa? Don't tell me that you're feeling it so much? I even haven't taken off your pants and you're in this state... Then, what if I sucked it instead bit it?"

Masato only breathed deeply and his body only yearned for more of that sensation again. Previously, he felt so much lust and desire. He never thought that HE could feel... so good! He wanted more... more... much more! So, he wrapped his hands and legs around Ranmaru's neck and body, and pulled him close to kiss lustfully his lips. First Ranmaru was surprised, but then he joined in the kiss and raped is mouth again.

_"Hmm! The tongue, the warmth, the softness... It's everything so good! I want him... I want him... Kurosaki-senpai!"_

Their lips parted and breathing deeply Ranmaru said "Damn it Hijirikawa! Why did you do that? Now I can't restrain myself anymore..." Kurosaki pressed his erection against Hijirikawa's and began to slide his body up and down quickly while their members rubbed each other through their pajama pants. "Aaah! Sen-pai don't... move" Masato moaned and writhed before so much pleasure, while his senpai only breathed deeply.

"W-Why... not? You know... you like it! Look, when I move slowly..." Saying this, Ranmaru decreased the intensity of his moves and brushed their erections very slowly, torturing his sweet kouhai.

As an answer, Masato groaned intensely. His member was in pain from all the strong pulsations that he felt while stuck against his senpai's erection.

Ranmaru smirked lustfully and said "See what did I tell you? You love when I move like this... slowly and slowly. Or, you prefer it this way?"

Suddenly, his senpai starts to move faster brushing their members together harshly. He rolled his eyes and tried to think about something else, but he couldn't, feeling Ranmaru's hard on was too good. With those movements Masato was in danger of bursting, he could feel his erection's heat increase and his own hips also moving according to his senpai's.

"S-See... Hi-jiri-kawa... you..." It was also hard for Kurosaki to speak, he was almost breathless and right now, even if he wanted to provoke his kouhai more he couldn't stop. "Ooh! Shit... I think I'm gonna..."

"W-Wait sen... Aaah! pai..."

"That's a... bit com-plicated... Mmm!"

"Nnh! I-I... Senpai I'm... com...ing..."

"I'm also... Ju-st cum... Hijirikawa!"

A few more movements and their bodies tensed all over while discharging their white liquid into their pants.

Masato was trembling due to all the energy that he spent, so he released his senpai's body, and tried to rest on his bed. On the other hand, despite being tired, Ranmaru observed once more his kouhai's face and smiling said "Today this is enough, but next time..." he approached his mouth from one of Hijirikawa's earS and finished whispering "I... We need more."

Masato blushed, but before he could do or say anything, his senpai rose from his body leaving behind him a strange feeling of lost. The blue-haired teen was regretting letting his senpai go, But he was so tired he decided that maybe would be better. Moreover, the sharp pain in his chest, due to the guilt he felt for his desire toward another man besides Ren, was even stronger with every passing second.

On the other hand, Ranmaru was feeling more than well, he was so satisfied. Knowing he wasn't indifferent to his little kouhai was a very good sensation, he was really loving seducing the teen, the more he saw him, the more he wanted to feel. When both of them thought that was everything alright, a new bad surprise was coming, mainly for Hijirikawa.

"I'm going to take a bath, then you can go, unless you wanna have my sticky mark on you..." Saying this, the silver haired man smiled lustfully making the blue-haired flush.

"Shut up! Just go, please." Shouted the kouhai while covering his face with his pillow.

Ranmaru laughed and opened the door, seeing a very angry teen outside the room. He couldn't contain his smirk and said "Look who is here... Wanna enter, Jinguji?"

Hearing the name of his ex lover, Masato jumped in the bed and said very shocked and afraid "J-Jin-guji?" What would he do if his loved one had heard everything? He even didn't want to think about this possibility.

The tall blond entered on the room and a very long exchange of looks happened between the two ex lovers. Then, Ren looked away uttering a simple 'Tsk' from his mouth. He grabbed what he was looking for left the room Masato inside of it with tears running down his face _"I'm sorry Ren! I'm... sorry!"_

Ren was hurt and very sad, but from his light blue eyes he didn't shed a single tear. Instead, deep inside he felt a pang as if it could snap and break at any time. Jinguji never felt anything like this with anyone except his childhood friend. Hijirikawa Masato was the most important person and special to him above all the others, but how much more important and special was Jinguji Ren to him?

* * *

**You liked? This is even more erotic ~/~ it's everything Romi-chan's fault (do that smile on facebook and I'll send it to you again Romi-chan xDD)**

**The next chapter will be the end… maybe xb**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu***


	5. Chapter V - Choose of the heart!

**Hey, Hey everybody! =D Before start I'd like to say: Chapter beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara =')**

**Sorry for the long wait né… ^3^**

**Then, here I am again and with the last chapter of 'Boiling 2' T^T**

**It's true and I loved so much write this story… *sighs of sadness***

**Anyway, hope you also liked it ^/v/^**

**Enjoy né? Oh and… WARNING! This chapter is much more erotic than every other chapter I wrote ~/o/~**

**Then… Um… Good luck né? ****Fight ;3**

* * *

**Glossary:**** *The song I chose was Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta (Guilty Crown ED) I really think it fits perfectly the last chap… ****Hope you like =/)**

* * *

**Choose of the heart!**

* * *

_"Aah sen-pai..." Moaned Hijirikawa. __He was powerless to resist Ranmaru's temptation the oozed from his very soul.__ Ranmaru was pressing his kouhai_ _ against_ _the__ wall of their room and trying to provoke him. Their bodies were stuck against each other and the temptation was again, on verge of overflowing. The temperature, the pulsations, the expressions, the breath, the voice and the eyes, especially __the look of complete passion in his__ eyes full of desire and lascivious thoughts, were leaving Kurosaki madly aroused. He couldn't resist, his body always reacted so much and so __quickly__ to Hijirikawa's, it was impossible to avoid such __feelings of__ pleasure and lust._

_"What... Hijirikawa? You don't like when I do this?" __Ranmaru moves his mouth to Masato's pale neck and deposits a small soft kiss followed by a rather rough bit then a quick lick in apology. __Masato __bites__ his lips and __grabs__ his senpai's clothes __tightly__, __struggling__. Again… His body was __awakened__ again by Ranmaru's one._

_"How cute Hijirikawa... I really love to __seeing__ your erotic expression when you're aroused." Saying this, Kurosaki licked his lips while looking into Hijirikawa's lips "Aah... No, I..." Masato was ashamed, his face was covered with a deep red __from his__ cheeks __to__ his ears._

_"Really cute... Yes... Yes, you are Hijirikawa. Look..." Ranmaru presses Masato __harder__ against the __white wall of the room and starts to rub his kouhai's member with his right leg through his dark blue pants__._

_"See Hijirikawa..." Kurosaki __turns his head slightly so his mouth was positioned next to Masato's ear, his breath tickling his kouhai's ear he whispers huskily__ "... you're hard like a rock!"_

_"Aaah! Kuro... Nhaaah! Kurosaki-senpai..."_

_"So lustful, Hijirikawa... The more I move my leg, __the__ more you move your hips. Like this..." Ranmaru __slows__ the intensity of his moves and whispers, breathing against his kouhai's ear "My leg slides forward and your hips __slide__ up over it, then I pull backwards and your hips __slide__ down over my leg. You're so perverse, Hijirikawa." Suddenly, Ranmaru bites hard Masato's ear and the blue-haired teen quickly __moves his hips sliding his erection over his senpai's leg, his member brushing over Ranmaru's, creating unbearable friction.__ "Mmm... Shit Hijirikawa!" Ranmaru felt this last move even more than he expected, but before he could do __anything__ else he felt Hijirikawa's body tremble and __begin__ slide faster over his leg. Kurosaki's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting such cheeky reaction from his kouhai. Then, he smirked and licked Masato's neck from __bottom__ to top._

_"You're really enjoying my leg, aren't you Hijirikawa? Then, what about with my hands and mouth here?" Saying this, the silver-haired teen rubbed __harder__ and faster Hijirikawa's __warm__ erection with his leg._

_"Aaah sen... PAI AAAH!" Masato was feeling desperate, so he supported his head against Ranmaru's arm and, with his hands, grabbed tightly __to__ his senpai's clothes. "P-Ple-ase senpai... Nnh..."_

_Suddenly, Ranmaru stopped all his __movement__ and the blue-haired teen stared at him and saw his senpai's colorful eyes full of desire._

_"Then tell me, what do you want Hijirikawa?"_

_"I... Kurosaki-senpai I..." __What did Hijirikawa Masato really want?__ He was confused, but his body had no doubts about what __he__ wants the most. Then, the blue-haired boy __moved__ his lips __to__ Ranmaru's and says "I want you, Kurosaki-senpai." __Then, he kissed Ranmaru's soft but firm lips__ without any hesitation. On the inside Kurosaki smirked. Yes, finally Hijirikawa Masato belongs to him, only him and nobody else unless..._

_"How disgusting né, Hijirikawa?" Said Masato's ex lover entering in the room. "You're so predictable... Tsk!" Masato __jumps__ in fright hearing Ren's voice and stopped the kiss. When he looked at his loved one's face, he saw bitterness and sadness. __How much was Ren hurt?__ Why __couldn't he__ stop? If he had said no since the beginning... But, he had no choice his body, his desire, everything was controlled by Kurosaki Ranmaru._

_"That's not cute, Jiguji." Said Kurosaki provoking the blond._

_"What did you said?" More one word uttered by the lips of his senpai, and he couldn't control his desire to want punch him._

_"I said, that's not cute Jinguji. Jealousy..."_

_"What the fuck? Who's jealous?" Ren was truly furious, so clenched his fists to control his will._

_"Oh I apologize if you're not, but look, what if I do this and you hear your beloved moan in pleasure?" Saying this, Ranmaru bites and sucks Hijirikawa's neck behind his ear. Feeling Ranmaru's tongue and teeth, Masato felt unable to do something else unless moan and squirm with pleasure. He knew that Ren, the one he loved the most was there and seeing everything, but for some reason he felt even more hot and sensitive._

_Jinguji's heart stopped for a split second with Masato's reaction and lustful expression. He never had seen that erotic expression on his face __before__. __**"Why with him? Why do you love him more than me? Am I not good enough for you? What about those moments, some months ago, when we **__**found**__** out our feelings toward each other? Have you **__**forgotten**__** everything, Masato?"**__Jinguji really wanted to scream all that __at the blue-haired man__, but he felt unable to speak or move. Seeing the person you love the most enjoying the kisses, bites and licks from someone else hurts.__**"Hurts so much."**__ It is painful, the most painful thing that __exists__. Ren felt his tears __gathering__ on his light blue eyes, so he turned around ready to leave, he never cried in front of anybody much less in front of his senpai and ex lover._

_When he was close to the door, Hijirikawa said with a few tears in the corner of his eyes "R-Ren, don't go. Please, don't go."_

_"You're really sadistic, aren't you Hijirikawa?" He looked back at his ex lover's face with his fists tightly clenched and a bitter expression __in__ his eyes. "Don't call me Ren anymore!" Saying this, he grabbed the doorknob ready to leave, but was stopped by his senpai._

_"Né Jinguji, as I'm a good person I'll open an exception..." Ranmaru stared very serious to his kouhai and finished asking "Wanna join us, Jinguji?"_

_Masato's heart quickened with Ranmaru's question. __**"W-What did Kurosaki-senpai..." **__Before he could complete his own thoughts, Masato felt an intense glance __all over__ his being, and he knew that sensation, it was Ren's stare when he wanted to kiss, feel, taste... When he wanted to possess Hijirikawa. Oh! Masato missed that stare so much, and when he looked to Ren's face he could see the great glow on his blue eyes. A shiver ran over all his spine. Ren, his Ren still wanted him even if he denied __it__ his eyes would say the truth._

_Jinguji smirked noticing Masato's happy eyes on him, then said "Sure, why not?" He also knew that his ex lover wanted him, and that left him happy. Then, he __took off__ his orange sweater, letting his sexy muscles uncovered. Masato moaned only seeing Ren's body again._

_"Hum... Look Hijirikawa, you're even more hot." Said Ranmaru and began to rub again his kouhai's erection with his leg._

_"Tsk" Uttered Ren seeing that. Then, he approached from Masato and grabbed his hand._

_Masato's heart quickened again feeling Ren's touch. __**"Ren's hands... Ren's fingers... Ren's temperature... Ren..." **__"R-Ren?"_

_The blond teen smirked and said taking Masato's hand __into__ his mouth "Like I said..." Before __he__continued__ he licked and sucked Hijirikawa's fingers one by one and the blue-haired teen only moaned and moved his hips, __sliding__ faster and faster his hard on __against__ his senpai's leg. Then, Ren said still with one of Masato's fingers inside of his mouth "Don't call me Ren anymore." And he __bit__ his thin white finger._

_"Nnhaaah R-Ren..."_

_Suddenly, Kurosaki stops __and__rubs__ Masato's erection and says with his lips against his neck "Hijirikawa, what if we were __in__ bed? Then, all of us could enjoy your __sexy__ body, right?"_

_Then, they __tumbled__ into Masato's bed and undressed him. Ranmaru __took off__ his pants, and Ren __took off__ his sweater. Hijirikawa writhed in pleasure and embarrassment with the two men intense glances __raking his slender frame__. What __would__ the two of them do to him? Even if he wanted to resist and deny everything, he couldn't because he wanted __it all so much__. He wanted the wild vibration and sensation that his senpai provided him. He wanted again the sweet and tempting feeling that his ex lover gave him once. Oh my God... He wanted those men together, just for him. He wanted to mix the wildness and the sweetness into one. Suddenly, he felt his tight boxers __drop__ down over his legs, so as a __result__ his erection grew more._

_"Oh... Hijirikawa how cheeky and __perverted__ you are." Ranmaru ran his fingertip __over__ Masato's length from top to bottom making him groan deep and intensely. "Look how hard and hot __this is__..." Then, the silver-haired teen presses __his finger__ softly __onto__ Masato's tip and asks smirking "Is this painful Hijirikawa?"_

_"Aaaah sen-pai d-don't..." The blue-haired teen moaned and moaned while feeling Ranmaru's touch around his __weeping member__. Suddenly, over his left ear, he felt a hot __puff of__breath__ and heard Ren's voice saying "Yeah Hijirikawa, we know that's painful so... __Want__ help?" Saying that, the blond looked intensively into Masato's eyes and showed a mischievous smile._

_"R... Aaaah! Ren I..." Impossible, that wasn't enough, Masato wanted more from Ren than simple words. "Ren I... I want..."_

_Ren continued showing the same smile, __then brushed his lips against Masato's__ and said "If you stop __calling__ me Ren, I'll do what you want so much Hijirikawa."_

_"Aah Jin-Jinguji..." It hurts. Hurts so much that Masato couldn't describe it, but he was desperate so he would do whatever Ren wanted just to feel more from his loved one._

_"Very well, Hijirikawa." Saying this, Ren kisses __warmly__ Hijirikawa. _

_**"Ah! Hijirikawa's lips... Hijirikawa's warmth...**_ Hijirikawa's_** body... I want everything! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why **__**do**__** I love you so much, Masato?"**__ Ren frowned, inside he felt a great sadness and longing. Jinguji missed Masato so much, he wanted him not only __for__ his body but __also for__ his heart. Feeling his lips, his kiss again was too much for Ren. He couldn't contain his tears anymore, but he also didn't __want__ to show them to anyone. __**"I really love you."**_

_Masato also felt sadness and longing __in__ his heart, but he felt something that his senpai never provided him. He felt a small but cozy warmth. __**"Ah Ren! You're the **__**only**__** one to give **__**me**__**these**__** feelings... Ren!"**__ Masato forgot about his desire for his wild senpai, and grabbed tightly __onto__ Ren's neck pulling him __closer to__ himself. __**"Why **__**does**__**your**__** kiss **__**hurt**__** so much? I can't remember this feeling... No, I remember... When we **__**admitted**__** our own feelings toward each other... Ren, I love you!"**_

_Both were enjoying their first kiss after so long when, suddenly, Masato is forced to leave Ren's lips __moaning__ intensely __at the sudden loss__._

_"Oye, Oye... You're __forgetting__ about me, Hijirikawa. I can't forgive you if you do that." Said Ranmaru while pressing __harder__ Masato's tip._

_"AAAH SENPAI!"_

_"Tsk! What are you doing idiot?" Asked Ren, clearly annoyed with the man's action._

_"Well, you two forgot about me and I was starting to feel lonely... Then, let's move né, Jinguji?" Said Kurosaki smirking. He looked to his erotic kouhai and said "So, Hijirikawa..." Ranmaru __brought__ his mouth __to__ Masato's erection and licked it __slowly__ from __bottom__ to top. The blue-haired teen __groaned__ and writhed in pleasure __all__ over his own bed. "...I'm going to prepare your sexy body and Jinguji will play with your sweet pink nipples."_

_"N-No senpai I..."_

_"No? __How is cute my little kouhai? Don't be afraid and ashamed, we __have__ already __done__ so much with each other..." Saying this, Ranmaru introduced one of his fingers inside Masato's __tight__ entrance. The blue-haired teen could only moan. Ren, on the other hand, clenched his fists and began to suck and lick Masato's nipples trying to ignore those feelings of jealous and sadness._

_"No senpai don't! Aaah! I don't... Nnnh... want this..."_

_The blond teen left his nipples and directed his mouth __to__ Masato's neck, behind his earlobe and sucked hard. Feeling Ren's mouth on that place, Hijirikawa started to cry while remembering the first time he marked Ren's body without the other __being__ unaware._

_**"If it's here, I can do it. He'll not notice."**_

_**"I don't know if I'm doing this in the right way..."**_

_**"I've **__**got**__** to calm myself... I'm going to do this. I can do it!"**_

_**He did it. He softly bit Ren, then kissed, bit him again and, finally, he sucked **__**again**__**.**_

_**"AH! I did it... I marked his body!"**_

_Suddenly, Hijirikawa hugs Ren with all his strength and says sobbing "Please... __Please Kurosaki-senpai, stop! Ren I... I lo..."_

* * *

"Masa-chan wake up! My... You're really heavy né?" Complained Otoya trying to move away from Masato's legs.

Masato was sleeping on Otoya's room. He wanted to avoid his ex lover and his senpai, so he asked to Otoya if he could sleep in his room sometimes. In the beginning the red-haired teen was doubtful because of Tokiya and his senpai, Reiji, but then they agreed that if Hijirikawa slept on his bed it would be ok, so they had been sleeping together for two days, including today. Once Masato wake up and realize that everything was a dream, he started crying unable to stop, surprising this way Otoya and the other two.

"Um... Masa-chan it's okay you don't have to cry, even if you're heavy..." Said the redheaded teen very confused. Suddenly, his friend hugged him tightly and sobbed inconsolably.

"My God Otoyan, you're really insensitive" Said Reiji showing a disappointed expression.

"EH? Wait Rei-chan..." The redheaded boy was confused at the interruption.

"Well, I expected no less from him, so I'm not surprised." Said Tokiya wearing a cold expression.

"EEEEH?! Tokiya you too... I didn't do anything!" Otoya cried.

"Masa-chan/Hijirikawa is crying because you called him 'heavy'. You're an insensitive person Otoya(n)!" Tokiya and Reiji said at the same time.

Annoyed and offended, Otoya clenched his fist and began to talk "Like I said... I DIDN'T DO ANY..." But suddenly, he's interrupted again.

"It's okay Tokiya, Reiji-senpai..." Masato looks into Otoya's eyes and continues "It wasn't Otoya's fault. I'm okay." Then, he gave them a sad fake smile and Otoya was the only one who understood that fact.

"Really? Then it's everything okay." Tokiya said again coldly.

"Né, né Toki wanna come with me to the living room?" Asked Reiji ignoring the other two.

"Hm, let's go. Otoya, don't take too long." Then both left the room and Otoya was very surprised.

"Tsk! Then I'm the insensitive... My..."

The red-haired teen looks with concern at his friend and asks "Né Masa-chan, what's happening with you? Why were you crying?"

Masato looks into Ittoki's red eyes and from his blue ones countless tears began to flow again. Then, he hugs his friend again feeling unable to speak due to the sobs raking his body.

Ittoki hugs him tightly and caresses the back of his head saying "It's okay Masa-chan, you can cry whenever you want I'm here for you."

"O-Otoya-kun!"

_"Why? Masa-chan never cried, then why? Who's the guilty?"_ Ittoki was uncomfortable seeing one of his important friends crying. From all of them, those he least expected to see cry were Ren, Masato and Tokiya, nevertheless here he was drying Masato's tears with his clothes.

Sometime after, the blue-haired teen stopped crying and said smiling "I'm sorry Otoya-kun, your pajamas are dirty."

"Damn Masa-chan, who cares about the pajama when you're crying? Tell me, why are you crying? Who's making you cry?"

Even if Hijirikawa wanted, he couldn't avoid Ittoki's concerned expression, so he smiled and said "I'll be okay. D-Do you remember the person I love? We were dating each other, but some problems appeared and we broke up. I made him suffer and now... Now I can understand what I want the most, but what I can do to make him believe me?" Masato began to cry again and grabbed Otoya's pajama's shirt saying "Why do I love him so much? Why I couldn't realize those feelings before? Why do I get fooled by my desire? It was just... Everything was just... Otoya-kun I really love him."

Ittoki was astonished with so much information. Since when had his friend and the person he loved started to date? But, there was something much more confusing in the middle of all that whirl of emotions. _"Him? Shouldn't be 'her'?" Otoya frowned "No, Masa-chan repeated __him__ so many times... No, that's not important... The important is..."_

Otoya grabbed Masato's chin, raising it, and said smiling "Why don't you tell him what you feel? I'm sure that if you tell him about the feelings that bound both of you, he will be able to understand. Well... You can sing to him, music connects person's hearts and feelings into one, so you could sing him your wishes."

Masato's tears stopped running over his face and he said smiling truthfully "Thank you so much, Otoya-kun I'll do that." Saying this, the blue-haired teen rose from the bed and was ready to leave the room, when Ittoki adds "Masa-chan good luck, I'll be always with you."

"Yes, thank you." Then, he left Otoya inside of the room and surprised with his own words.

"EEH? HIM? I said him? SHOULDN'T BE HER?" The redheaded boy tilted his head to the side as a sign of incomprehension.

* * *

"What do you want Hijirikawa, I'm busy." Said Ren looking to Masato bitterly.

Hijirikawa felt a sharp twinge on his chest and said "I... I only... Jinguji, if I tell you my true feelings, will you believe me?"

The blond teens eyes widened, but then said smiling bitterly "Huh? True feelings? How can I believe that? How can I believe that, since the beginning what happened between us wasn't a lie?" Then, he turned his back to Masato and added "I think everything was a mistake, we're both men and we were in love with Nanami, so..."

"Then, look at me and tell me 'Hijirikawa Masato I don't love you anymore.' Can you tell me that, Ren?"

"Don't call me Ren anymore!" Shouted the blond looking back at his ex lover.

"No, I won't stop calling you Ren. Never!"

"What the..."

The blue-haired teen moved towards the piano in the room and sat saying looking into the white and black keys "Please listen to my feelings for you..." He looked into Ren's eyes intensely, causing him to shiver over all his being and finished "... Ren." Saying this, he started to play the harmonious keys and singing his true feelings to Jinguji Ren.

_*"I'm no longer loved by you,__  
__I'm no longer needed by you.__  
__And thus, just like this…I'm alone…_

_What was it that you said back then?__  
__Those words which didn't reach me now dance in the heavens.__  
__Although I know it very well, I continue__  
__to make a wish that will never come true._

_Don't let go…__  
__hold my hand tight…__  
__say we'll continue being together…__  
__our held hands used to be so warm__  
__and so tender._

_You were always like that,__  
__making me angry and in the end, making me cry.__  
__But afterwards__  
__you would apologize…__  
__I loved your face while doing so._

_Don't let go…__  
__hold me with all your might…__  
__I want to stay in your arms…__  
__I want us to sleep with our foreheads__  
__together._

_Did you know we would never see each other again?_

_Don't let go…__  
__hold me tightly, I love you…__  
__But you will not smile for me ever again…__  
__so before your warmth disappears,__  
__hold me in your arms."_

Ren clenched his fists turned around and said "Nonsense Hijirikawa! How can I know that this song is about your feelings for me?"

"Damn it Ren!" Thinking that, Masato presses once more the black and white keys of the piano and sings

_"our held hands used to be so warm_

_and so tender._

_You were always like that,_

_making me angry and in the end, making me cry."_

"But..."

The blond teen tried, but Hijirikawa ran toward him and held his body tightly from behind, and his tears, eventually ran down his warm face again.

_"Don't let go…_

_hold me tightly, I love you…_

_But you will not smile for me ever again…_

_so before your warmth disappears,_

_hold me in your arms."_

"Please Ren if you don't love me anymore then, one more time, the last time, make me yours."

Hearing that, Ren quickly turned around, facing Hijirikawa, and grabbing his hair, causing him a slight pain said "IDIOT! I love you, so this time won't be the last, don't say that again!"

Shouting this, Ren kissed Masato like is life depended on it before he could react and say something else.

_"Ah really, if it's not you then __it__ can't be anyone else. I love you so much!"_

Their lips parted and before Ren could say something, Masato said "Ren I'm sorry, you saw everything, you heard everything, however I... I..."

Ren smiled and bit softly his nose "You're an idiot, so to make it up to me you have to tell your choose to Kurosaki-senpai né?"

"Of course, I will!" Shouted the blue-haired boy determined.

"Pft hahaha! You're really an idiot, but I love you so much Masato."

"Ren you..." Masato was so happy to hear his name by Ren's mouth and voice, that he couldn't help but cry one more time.

"Masa you... Ah! Come here, I'll make you feel much better." Said the blond showing a mischievous smile.

However, Hijirikawa didn't hesitate and hugged his lover's body feeling, again, the warmth of his dream inside of his heart.

"Ren?"

"Hum?"

"I love you even more than before." Ren blushed and before he could react, Masato kissed his lips.

Even after what happened, their hearts would always belong to each other.

* * *

**So, did you liked? But I lied to you, I'll do an extra that will reveal who is the friend that will discover about their relationship… Don't tell me… You thought it was Ranmaru? Hehe ^3^ no, it isn't.**

**Well, see you soon ;D**

**Chuu***


	6. Chapter VI - Shocking Feelings! - Extra

**Hey everybody! =D **

**I know, I apologize for the stupid long wait ~~ but here it is, the extra chapter of Boiling 2 ^U^**

**This chapter is beta'ed by the incredible Scarlotte O'Hara (thank you so much!)**

**I also want to thank to all of you because with Scarlotte's corrections I could see all my horrible mistakes, really I don't know how all of you could read my story like this. Thank you so much! I admire you all! =')**

**Please, enjoy! ;3**

* * *

**Extra Story**

**Shocking Feelings!**

* * *

The feeling of guilt still remained inside of Masato's heart. How stupid he was for betraying someone as special as Ren. The blond over all the others was the person who did not deserve to be betrayed. Even if they were kissing in such a gentle way now, after reconciling, Masato couldn't avoid shedding some tears while guessing how much his lover had suffered. If it was him being betrayed he never ever would forgive the blond. Even if he loved him as he did now, with all his soul. His heart was hurt by his own attitude. Why had he done such a thing? If only he had remembered how kissing and being touched by Ren was… Kissing the blond was totally different from kissing Ranmaru. His soft lips, his warm tongue, his addictive flavor, his tempting scent, his tender hands… Everything was magic. Masato felt unique. Special. Loved. Ren loved him and he could feel and tell it with all his heart.

Ren opened his light blue eyes to look at his lover's face and noticed tears rolling down his slightly flushed cheeks, leaving only a light trail of salty water; he broke the kiss. Their bodies quickly parted. His heart quickened with fear and anxiety. What if after all Hijirikawa didn't love him and was in fact in love with their senpai? What would he do? What could he do? Supporting Masato would be painful, but he couldn't blame or even hate him. No, he loved him above all. He even loved Hijirikawa when he was angry and was frowning in annoyance; that always made Jinguji laugh in amusement. He also loved him when he smiled softly and his dark blue eyes were half closed, showing a slight but intense glow; such a tempting glow… Jinguji always shivered when seeing it. Oh, he also couldn't forget when Hijirikawa laughed, his voice louder than usual and his body shaking due to his hard laughing; such a lovely face.

The blue haired teen looked at him confused. Why had his lover stopped the kiss? "_He doesn't love me anymore"_ Masato thought and his soft face's expression started to change to a terrified one with the sudden and unexpected supposition.

"R-Ren," The blond was still lost in his thoughts, however hearing his lover's voice quickly looked at him. His light blue eyes still widened by his previous fear. "You don't love me anymore, do you?" Masato finally asked. His body trembling with nervousness.

"Why are you asking me that?" The blond asked. A surprised expression adorning his face. "Because your face is pale and you stopped kissing me. Now that I think about it, your kiss didn't have the same passion it used to… I knew it, you don't love me anymore!" Masato affirmed without even listening Ren's explanations. In truth the blond had tried to speak, but somehow Hijirikawa was unstoppable.

The blond grabbed tightly to one of Masato's wrists and pulled him INto his embrace one more time, kissing his pink lips in a passionate way. The blue haired teen felt his lover's warm tongue slip inside his mouth and trembled in pleasure. The desire was growing inside of him. Their flavors being intertwined whenever Ren slid his tongue gently inside Masato's mouth, but then quickly pushed it out leaving the blue haired man with a empty feeling and begging for more of that heat and taste. The passion that he previously said he hadn't felt was there, stronger than before. When Masato wrapped his arms around Ren's neck, the blond broke the kiss. Masato's blue eyes quickly were opened in amazement, however before he could say something his lover looked him in the eyes taking him his breath away.

"If I didn't love you, why would I kiss you in such a way? If I didn't love you, why would my heart be madly pounding like it is now? And, If I didn't love you, you think I would say _I love you_?" Ren said gently leaning his forehead on Masato's shoulder resuming "Fuck Masato, I'm so in love with you damn it! My heart is yours! No, not just my heart… All my being is yours. I'm yours." The blond looked at his lover one more time in the eyes grabbing his astonished face gently and added "Hijirikawa Masato, I belong to you. I am all yours."

Masato didn't say anything, instead he impulsively pulled Ren's head to his and kissed his lips deeply and intensely. One more time their tongues slipped to one another, mixing their flavors in one. When he felt breathless, he stopped the kiss and was panting in uncontrollable gasps.

"Ren, I want you…" Masato whispered still brushing their lips together, losing himself in Ren's warmth and softness.

The blond slightly blushed and asked stuttering "Wait… No. I mean yes, but… Geez! Look, we are in the music room what if someone appears?"

"I don't care, I want you! Please Ren, hold me... Or don't you want to?" The blue haired teen asked. Dark blue eyes tenderly begging to light blue eyes. Ren's heart was pounding like a crazy train just with all the dirty thoughts inside of his head. Masato's ruddy face was so cute, especially when he had a little pout on it. How could Ren resist to such damnably cute visage?

"Fuck! Really Masato, you are so…" Ren sighed defeated. Yet, suddenly, he lowered his mouth to one of Masato's ears and whispered "Then, come and let me fill you with all my love Masato." Ren's voice was low, deep and full of desire.

The blond pulled his lover to one of the red sofas inside of the music room and gently forced him to lie down. Their mouths were kissing passionately as if the world could end at any time. They wanted each other. They missed the soft touches, the fierce kisses, the hot body heat. They wanted to make up all the lost time.

"R-Ren, I'm sorry" Masato said in a trembling voice.

"Do you know Masato, I always knew that you would choose me." Ren said smiling softly.

"W-What do you mean?" His lover asked confused.

"Because no matter how much pleasure he could give you, your heart would be always calling mine."

Without any more words, Ren began to unbutton his lover's white shirt, exposing his pale and soft skin to the light. Masato's chest was quickly moving up and down due to his deep and heavy breathing. The simple fact of having been watched by Ren's intense blue eyes left him completely embarrassed and horny. The blond lowered his face to Masato's right pink nipple and softly kissed it. His lover still had the same sweet scent it was so addictive that he had to taste it. Small soft bites followed by harsh but gentle sucks applying quick and sweet licks, Ren made sure to provide the best sensations to his lover. Now the blond had one hundred percent certainty that he wanted Masato to belong only to him. He wanted to go and tell the world that Hijirikawa Masato was his belonging and nobody else's. He knew it… Ren knew it very well that he was being selfish, however he couldn't help it. He was totally, madly deeply in love with Masato.

"Ah… Really Masato, you're so sweet. So addictive. I really wanna eat you." Ren said still brushing Masato's nipple with his lips.

Masato wasn't able to speak, instead he moaned loudly. Deeply. Filling Ren's ears with love and desire. Calling his lover's name over and over again. He stretched out his arms embracing Ren's body tenderly. His heart was wildly beating yet he could feel his lover's beating too. How strong was Ren's love for him? Masato bet that even if someone gave him a measure it would be impossible to discover the size… No, the power of such a deep love. He clenched his blue eyes and whispered Ren's name one more time. Definitely Hijirikawa Masato was Ren's belonging just like his lover was to him.

The blond moved his hands to Masato's pants unbuttoning them and sliding them down over Masato's slender and long legs. The more Ren saw of his lover's body, the more his own would react. Every corner of the blue haired man's body was so beautiful, so tempting, so unique that he couldn't help but plant soft and gentle kisses all over his pale skin. In every kiss Ren's lips planted, his lover would shudder and moan. Even if he was enjoying it so much feeling and hearing every single moan, he had to stop. Once he stopped, Masato's pants were already on the floor and the next thing would be his boxers. One of Ren's hands traveled over his lover's body and reaching the elastic of his boxers, he quickly but gently pulled them down. At this time, Masato was only wearing his white shirt. Even so, it was unbuttoned so all his slender but tempting body was completely exposed. He was so embarrassed.

"Ren ple… Please stop looking at me, it's embarrassing." He complained hiding his ruddy face with his arms.

Ren smirked and said "Embarrassing you said… Then, let's relieve your embarrassment. Turn around Masato."

"W-Why?" Masato asked feeling nervous.

"Because that way you will not be seeing my eyes watching all of your sweet and sexy body. Besides, I want to be able to see your whole body and not just a single part of it, because I love every little thing about you." Ren said affectionately. His words were like strong waves of thunder exploding inside Masato's heart. Each wave stronger than the other, spreading all kinds of emotions across his body. Was really possible to fall in love with someone else even more? Masato was starting to think so. The blue haired teen removed his arms from his face allowing Ren to see how red his white and shiny skin was. His dark blue eyes met light blue ones. Each glance had an intense glow of lust and strong love that connected the heart of both teens like an unbreakable chain.

The blond moved his head slightly closer to his lover's and smiling warmly said "You're so cute Masato. I love you so much… Come on, turn around I want to give you all of me." Masato's body was shaking more now than moments ago, however he slowly turned his body around lying in his stomach.

Ren gently wrapped his waist with one of his arms and whispered on his ear "Raise a bit your hips, Masato." The blue haired teen shuddered but obeyed. "Good…" Ren said provocatively.

"W-What are you going to do?" His lover asked feeling his desire growing faster every passing second.

"I told you Masato, I'm going to fill your body with mine." Ren said affectionately.

Masato blushed even more and wanted to respond to Ren's feelings, however before he could speak he felt something soft, warm and wet inside of his hot entrance. He felt a strong spasm of pleasure and lust spread across his whole being. His face quickly fell against the red couch. He hadn't the strength to keep it up. Only his hips remained raised allowing his lover to explore more of his insides and allowing himself to experience more of that pleasurable sensation. It was so good and soft. The warmth and the wetness surrounding his sweet hole was so addictive. What was that? Why was he feeling so much pleasure? What was Ren doing to him?

"R- Aaaah - you… doing…" Masato said breathlessly.

Suddenly, he stopped to sense that wet and warm softness inside of him and heard his lover's voice "So you want to know what am I doing…" He noticed a teasingly tone on Ren's voice and a hot arm around his waist. To control his horny erection, he was forced to close his blue eyes when he felt Ren's tender fingertips touching his soft and warm skin and turning his body around. They were again facing each other.

"Ren?" Masato was confused.

"I'm going to show you what I was doing." Ren said smirking. He then moved his face to Masato's entrance and introduced his tongue. There it was… Again the same strong feeling across Masato's body. Ren's tongue left him completely powerless.

"Wai-t - Aaah - s-stop Ren it's - Nnnhaa - dirty" Masato moaned louder. Even if he denied it, he wanted to continue feeling Ren's tongue inside of him but he knew he couldn't. It was dirty and he couldn't possible let Ren dirty himself. The blond removed his tongue from his lover's hot entrance and lay down on top of him looking at him intensely. "Then, you're saying you will not be able to kiss me again? Because it's dirty and…" Ren said. He was hurt with Masato's words, and seeing him in such a way made the blue haired teen interrupt him.

"No! I'll kiss you! I want to kiss you. Always. I just… I don't want you to feel dirty for doing that." Masato said avoiding Ren's glance.

The blond smiled warmly and caressing his lover's face said "Masato, nothing that comes from you is dirty. You're not dirty, you're beautiful." Ren softly grabbed one of Masato's wrists and sat pushing him to his lap. Masato's legs were wrapped around Ren's waist, gently embracing him. However, he remained silently looking into his light blue eyes and receiving all the passion from them. "You're so beautiful damn it! I love you Masato. I love you so much." Saying that, Ren affectionately brushed their lips together. He wanted to feel Masato's softness and prove to him how much he loved him. Why did he have to do that? He was the one being betrayed, however his lover was more insecure than him. No, he knew why… Masato was feeling insecure because he too didn't know how to show him his love. They were so perfect for each other.

"Ren…" Masato whispered. His lips were still brushing Ren's.

"Hum?"

"I want you… now…" Ren's blue eyes widened with the sudden words.

"You're even more bold, aren't you Masato?" He said smirking.

"Shut up…" Masato said closing his eyes.

"Oh… You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Ren said teasing his lover. "Okay, then undress me." His big smirk remained on his face.

"What?" Masato asked surprised.

"I can't with you on my lap, and I really would love to see you undressing me…"

"You're such a pervert Ren." Masato said deeply blushing.

Despite of all the embarrassment he felt, Masato slightly raised his body from Ren's lap and unbuttoned his dark blue pants. Then he stopped. His body began to shake intensely and his blue eyes only could watch to Ren's erection under his light blue boxers. Masato swallowed hard and nervously continued. He grasped the elastic of the boxers and slid them down. Of course Ren was giving him help by raising his ass from the red couch. Masato knew that his lover was enjoying seeing him that way, but he would say nothing, Ren deserved everything. Once Ren's pants and boxers were at his knees, the blue haired man looked at him, with a deep red blush coloring, and began to sit on Ren's hot erection.

"S-Slow down Masa, you will hurt yourself." Ren said worried. He already could feel Masato's hot hole absorbing his horny member. His lover's hips were slowly pushing down to engulf more of him. Suddenly, Masato stopped and tightened around him. He only could clench his teeth to control a loud moan. Then, he felt Masato gradually releasing his hard member before continuing to slide it deeper.

"I - mmm - won't… I want you." Masato said already breathless. Slowly and slowly, he continued pushing his body until he felt Ren totally inside of him. He was forced by the strong pleasure he felt to arch his back and intensely groan.

Ren also groaned but in low voice, then he asked "Are you okay?"

"N-No…" Masato said whimpering.

"Am I hurting you?" Ren asked very worried.

"Yes…" Masato answered with his blue eyes closed.

"Where?" Ren's face was pale with his lover's answer.

"My heart…"

"W-Why?" At this point Ren was afraid.

Masato moved his mouth until reach Ren's left ear and whispered "Because I love you much more now than before."

Ren's light blue eyes widened. He was completely speechless at Masato's words.

"Shit! I love you so much, Masa!" Ren said smiling gently.

"I'm so sorry Ren…" Masato said but Ren interrupted him with his mouth, kissing him more passionately than ever.

* * *

"Kurosaki-senpai, I need to tell you something." Masato said nervously.

"Hum… So, you wanna tell me how much you want me?" Ranmaru said closing the distance between their bodies.

"Kurosaki-senpai I'm in love… with Ren. I love him so much it hurts. I'm sorry…" Masato said looking at him, determined. Ranmaru was skeptic with his kouhai's revelation. He had expected Masato to choose him instead of his ex lover, however his ears had heard the opposite, and his dark blue eyes also were seeing Ren and not him.

"_I just need to tell him about the bet and he will not forgive him."_ The silver haired man thought. His lips were already parted, ready to speak those words, however a cheerful voice sounded and spoiled everything.

"RanRan I need to… Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were with Masa-chan…" Reiji said cheerfully as always.

"It's okay Reiji-senpai, I have to go now." The blue haired teen said smiling softly. Then, he looked again to Ranmaru and still smiling said "Thank you, senpai." Saying that, he left both men behind in one of the outside corridors of the cottage.

"Thank you? Why was he thanking you, RanRan?" Reiji asked curiously with a wide smile on his lips. The silver haired man looked furiously at him and his smile disappeared. "What is it?" He asked, but this time worried.

"Why you had to show up? Fuck!" Ranmaru shouted angrily.

"I'm… sorry…" Reiji apologized even if he was confused.

Ranmaru sighed seeing him crestfallen and softly said "No I… I'm sorry."

Reiji looked up, finding his colorful eyes and smiling gently said "Um… RanRan, we are friends right? So I'll be always here to support you."

Ranmaru slightly blushed seeing his bright smile. When realized his own feelings he looked away and started to walk off, leaving his friend behind and complaining.

"_Am I gay now or something? Shit!"_

* * *

"So, that means he accepted?" Ren asked.

"Yes, he heard everything until the end and accepted my true feelings." Masato answered smiling tenderly.

Ren pushed his lover's waist connecting their bodies, then said "Good. Now he knows who won and to who you belong."

"Won?" Masato asked confused.

"We made a bet to know who would win your heart. Well, your heart was always mine, this was just a stupid bet." Ren said smirking.

"Oh… So a bet huh?" Masato said brushing their lips together. His lover's smirk remained on his face. "If it was just a stupid bet why did you make it with him? Tell me… In truth you weren't confident, right Ren?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ren said slightly blushed.

"I'm so in love with an idiot. What am I going to do?" Masato bemoaned his situation, a smirk on his lips as he teased his blond lover.

"You're going to kiss me, Masato." Ren said kissing gently his lover's lips.

* * *

"Tokiya is so mean! If he wanted his lyric book so much, he only had to come to the music room himself. Why me? Tché!" Otoya complained while entering the large room. He looked around searching for the small black notebook, however the only thing he saw was Ren and Masato kissing in a very passionate way. He quickly left the room, forgetting Tokiya's notebook. He was astonished. Speechless. Deeply flustered. _"So, Masa's special person is Ren…"_ He ran as fast as he could until he returned to his room.

"Ah Otoya you're back? Great! Give me my notebook." Said Tokiya stretching his hand waiting for the book.

The redheaded teen looked to his friend, his red eyes still widened by the previous shocking discovery and thought _"Why is my heart pounding?"_

**The End**

* * *

**xO I know, I know… What kind of ending is this? What will Otoya do now? That's what you will find out on my next story of Boiling's Saga… Boiling 3 – A New Flame! **

**And this time I'll not make you suffer. Boiling 3 will be a TokiOto story^^**

**Bye, my beloved RenMasa TvT S3 (don't worry, they will appear x3)**

**Thank you for reading until now, for fav, follow and review me. Hope you can continue!**

**See you!**

**Chuu***


End file.
